


Love takes time

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable relationship, F/M, Pre-Game Story, The game is going to tell me everything here is wrong once it's released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Pre-game story of Bayek and Aya's relationship after reading their wiki pages /mainly started after reading Ayas.  It ends where I'm assuming the game will start around.





	Love takes time

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to write, over 3,000 words. My longest single chapter I'm pretty sure, was expecting that'd be a record held by Aguilar & Maria but it looks like Bayek & Aya now have it XD
> 
> The way the wiki worded parts of it was pretty interesting, some part with "following her Marriage to Bayek" for some reason made me think it was an arranged marriage that just happened to grow into a nice happy relationship.

When Aya is born she isn't very strong. Sick rather. Her parents fear that she won't make it. The doctor is fearful as well, he doesn't think the little girl will make it, most don't he says honestly. Her mother prays to the gods, her Egyptian gods who have been lost to this land, just hoping one might be able to spear a little something for her daughter.

It works. Aya lives. She grows up from a baby to a little girl, she still isn't the strongest, each time she gets sick she gets very sick and each time the doctor is fearful once more she'll die yet the gods must be looking out for her as she keeps living. Her father doesn't like her out of the house, fears she'll hurt herself and he'll lose her but she doesn't listen. Sneaking out one of the windows and pass the guards. Ether coming home with some new injury or coming home in the hands of guards, grumbling to her parents about how she's done something wrong again - how she's apparently broken the law.

Apparently, women aren't allowed to play with swords or practice archery. Each time her father promises she won't do it again, each time he tells her off and each time she wakes up again in the morning and does it all once more.

She wants to be a Medjay, like in the stories her mother tells her of them. The great Egyptian protectors. Aya marvels at them. She wants to fight, she wants to help people like they do yet father tells her she can't. Women can't-do that. She can't-do that because she isn't strong enough. She hates hearing that, 'why can't they?' she thinks 'Why can't I be strong?' she mumbles.

One day she steals a guard's sword, he doesn't even notice, she swings it around, pretending to fight off the bad guys. She losses control of the sword, accidentally throwing it. It misses the guards, but now they pissed. This time when they drag her home they tell her father that this is the last time, she does it again they'll have her arrested or worse.

Neither of her parents speaks for the rest of the night, not a word over dinner or a word before bed. She doesn't sneak out in the morning. She has really done it this time - Perhaps if she just gives the guards a few days to calm down it'll be fine again.

She doesn't get the chance. A few days later when she thinks it's over her mother tells her she's leaving. She comes into her room early in the morning to wake her up.

"You're leaving for Siwa, Your father and I got a marriage for you," Her mother says simply, already starting to pack away her things. "A marriage?" She says in shock running over to stop her mother. "Why?" She asks grabbing at her mother's arms. "Becuase Aya, There are rules here and your not exactly the best at following them - We don't want to see you in a prison or worse. You'll understand when your older and have children of your own." Her mother is almost begging, just hoping her daughter will listen.

"You expect me to be fine with just be sold to some man?" she is angry now, whipping away tears before her mother can notice. She backs away from her, looking directly at her mother. How could her mother do this to her? "No Aya, we're not selling you. We're protecting you. I'm sure you'll like Bayek, he is a Medjay after all. He and his family will look after you and in Siwa, the guards can't arrest you. Please Aya, just go with your father." Her mother is down on her knees in front of her, placing her hands on Aya's shoulders. Gently running her thumb over them.

"Okay mother," she says, letting her mother kiss her forehead. Her mother whispered a thank you, helping her pack. Her father had the horses ready outside. Aya doesn't enjoy the ride there, father doesn't speak and neither does she. It takes a few days but they make it the Siwa.

Siwa is pretty she must say, it is a different kind of pretty to Alexandria. The houses are different, so very different she actually really likes it. She stands behind her father, taking in the scenery as he speaks with a man she can only assume is Bayek's father.

He ushers her from behind him when Bayek steps out "Stay safe my little girl" he kisses her cheek and leaves. Aya has never felt so alone before, watching him leave. Her Egyptian isn't brilliant and their Greek isn't the best either yet they seem to make do. "Come in little flower," the man says opening the doors wide, so she does walk in. The inside looks even more amazing then the outside, their houses amaze her.

He gives words to Bayek in the language of their people, one she has yet to fully learn. He puts a hand to his chest and smiles "Bayek of Siwa, Aya of Alexandria, yes?" he asks offering his hand. She doesn't take it, she isn't sure yet if she wants to trust him. She simply nodes. He doesn't seem offended at all, pointing up the stairs and grabbing her bag. She follows him up, her heart is beating rapidly in her chest. She isn't used to this, she already misses her home.

He opened the door for her, it's a bedroom. Aya doesn't want to walk in, she can already guess where this is heading. Bayek seems to pick up on all this, he speaks the best he can in her language, "I'll sleep on floor, you have bed" His voice breaks her from thought - Wait, he was offering her the bed well he sleep on the floor? She gave him a confused look, she didn't understand. In Alexandria men just took women, the guards and soldiers were exactly the most well behaved.

He just walks in, placing her bag on the bed. Taking an old blanket from the bed and laying in on the floor. She eventually walks in sitting down on the bed. "You haven't spoken a word?" He asks laying back on the blanket. Aya still doesn't know what to say, Would a hello really suffice in this kind of situation. "I am sorry- You don't really want this but hope we can eventually get along?" he is laughing but she doesn't. She barely even smiles. "Yeah" is all she has to say for him. "Good Night, Aya" He smiles at her, turning around, giving her some privacy. Aya is thankful for that, at least he isn't like the men in Alexandria.

It continues like this for many months. She has got used to him, he helps her learn their language. Aya is getting it know, she is understanding it better so much that she can speak it with them. She love's Bayek's bird, Senu, she is so friendly and gentle yet still so powerful. Bayek would even let her feed Senu in the mornings. He'd let her do really anything, it is was strange in a way. Wasn't she meant to be here to be some proper lady, some wife yet her husband was happy to let her do anything.

Aya didn't push her luck though. She didn't do the same things she did in Alexandria. She just spends her days learning more about Egypt, the true Egypt Bayek says, she spends lots of time with Bayek. Her mother was right, she does like him - but not quite how a wife should like her husband. It is a start.

One day Bayek father leaves, he is leaving on some Medjay business but he won't tell Bayek so not even Aya gets to know. The night his father leaves is the first time Aya cooks for Bayek, he was so surprised to see her cooking. He'd never expected it clearly. He wolfs down what she cooked, mumbling through his food about how good it is was. That was also the first night she laughed in months.

Those few months were the best in their growing relationship. It was just them, it felt a little more like a couple. Though he kept to the same agreement since day one, he'd given her the bed without question keeping to his place on the floor. She'd roll over in the bed and look down at him. He'd grown so much in the months. He was actually starting to look like a man now.

One day she goes out on her own, Bayek had left sometime in the morning on business of the Medjay, without his father here he was left in charge. Aya takes a few coins and explorers Siwa some more, she has before but she likes visiting the markets. The clothing and materials, it's still so foreign to her. To think, she was born and raised in Egypt yet Alexandria might as well have been apart of Europe rather than Egypt.

She walks the markets and marveled at it all, the day starts so well yet it took such a dark turn. A soldier, he is not Medjay like Bayek, he is like the ones from Alexandria. He harasses her when she walks past. At first, she ignores him but when he comes in front of her, blocking her path, she doesn't have a choice. "Hey, pretty girl" he calls, reaching out to her. She slaps at his hand, glaring at him. The soldier doesn't seem to like that, he seemed to growl at her. He grabs at her hands, pulling her towards him, she tries to fight him. It makes him even angrier, eventually, he pulls a knife on her. The knife cuts at her hand, bright crimson gushes out, Aya holds back the urge to yell in pain. She clutches her hand to her chest, gritting her teeth. "You will learn to listen to girl" the man warns, she looks back up at him, she doesn't have a weapon, she doesn't have anything to vest him with.

She doesn't know what to do for once. Backing up a few steps when the man goes to grab her again. It's sudden when she feels Some grabbing her waist and pushing her behind them. It's Bayek. He has an arm around her, holding her behind him and a sword in the other. "Out of my way boy" The soldier growls at him as well but Bayek stands his ground. "Leave. You're not welcome here" he raises the sword, he is prepared for a fight. The soldier glares but he backs down with a grumble. Turning away from them. Once the soldier has left Bayek's sight he turns back to her, ripping his clothing so that he may tie something around her hand.

He's gentle, Aya is a little surprised by it. She winces a few times as he ties it up. "I'll stitch it up when we get home," he says putting a hand on her face. It's the closest their ever been before. She stills holds onto her hand "Thank you" she whispered and he smiles, guiding her home with him keeping a hand on her back. When they get home, he sits her down on the bed. Grabbing some of the medical supplies and stitching it up like he said he would. "Can you teach me to use a sword? I've have tried it before but I need something to defend myself" she asks, he looks up at her, thinking about it for a moment. "I don't think I should - But I don't want you hurt either. Ah-for that, yes, I will" He smiles and so does she. Aya leans down and hugs him, it a step even closer for her.

The days pass as Bayek's father still doesn't return. Bayek keeps to his word, he trains her with a blade and even a little archery. Aya knows it making it harder now for her not to love him. As he holds her close, telling her to pull back on the string and telling her where to aim, letting the arrow fly. He is patient and gentle. She likes training with him, it reminders her of when she was younger and she would steal the guard's swords to practice with. This time she is leaning rather than playing.

Bayek's father is still away, out on his mission. He's been gone for months. Aya worries but Bayek doesn't, says that nothing can kill his father. She loves the faith he places in him. One night, he encourages her to come out with him, They walk the town together, hand in hand. It's a nice moment. She likes the feel of his hands, they are rough from work but strong and gentle. He pulls her along with him to the Nile, sitting her down with him on the rocks that border it. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asks looking between her and the stars, they reflect off the Nile's water is the most spectacular way. It was never this dark in Alexandria, always spots of fires around to lit people's paths. She couldn't get such a grand view there.

The night is the first time they kiss, not for real like she'd seen her parents do but it's a first for them. They're still teenagers after all. Well, she is distracted by the stars he leans over and kisses her cheek. It's soft and sweet. She even returns the favor without even realizing. He's happy, with a smile that big how could he not. He points out constellations to her, one of the lions and another with Hippos, she leans into his chest and listens to it all.

The day they find out about Bayek's father is crushing, Bayek doesn't speak for the rest of the day, he just sits there and steers at the ground. She doesn't like it, Bayek speaks all the time, it's strange when he doesn't. This is the first time they share a bed. She'd sat him down on it before bed, sitting with him for comfort. A hand on his shoulder and another rubbing his Bayek. A few tears escape him but he doesn't cry like she'd expected. He puts a hand on her leg and smiles at her. She isn't going anywhere - not that she really has anywhere to go - she doesn't want to leave him now. Aya smiles back, gently taking his hand and pulling him back on the bed. No words need to be exchanged they already know. She wants to comfort him, he isn't allowed to make any moves, they're on the same page.

Aya is sure that's the first real night's sleep he has had since she arrived. Sleeping on the floor isn't the best but know he's sleeping in the bed with her now. There is a gap between them, she almost wants to reach out to him but she isn't so sure so she doesn't.

Life continues like this, he attends to his duties as the Medjay, she assists him. When they're alone he is either teaching her how to fight and whining about how good she is when he fakes a fall. They've kisses now as well, for real as she considers it. They're been practicing hand to hand combat, he'd faked a fall again and let her pin him to the ground. They'd gone silent just taking in the closeness of each other. He'd reached up slowly, prepared to back out if she didn't want it but she'd let him. Slow and different. She might as well admit it to herself now, she loved him.

After some celebration to the gods for a good harvest, they return home a little tipsy. Laughing and bubbling about it all. They'd danced around and sung songs in favor of the gods, in hopes that they would grant the village a good harvest. There isn't a gap between them when they sleep. They're not children now, they're older. Might as well try something a little more adult. She doesn't expect to joy it as much as she does. She loves the feel of his body and he loves hers. Falling asleep in each other's arms after quite an event. "I Love you Aya" he whispered to her. "I love you too Bayek" She's admitted it now, after everything that has happened she really does.

He doesn't treat her as just his wife, they're more than that. He doesn't tell her off for doing things that apparently women shouldn't. He teaches her the art of swordsmanship, and he teachers he archery. He taught her to fight. He helps her cook and clean. He looks after her when she's sick or hurt. He expects nothing but love. He shows her the world and she loves it all. She comforts him when he's down and he does the same. One day she even gives him a child and he almost begs for more.

"She is adorable, like her mother" He marveled at the tiny baby in her arms. He gently touches it, afraid something bad will happen. The little baby coos at him and Aya laugh when he pulls his hand away in shock "Is that a good thing" he questions and she can't help but laugh more. "Of course it's a good thing - She likes you" Aya explains and he simply kisses her.

The baby grows and even receives a younger brother. The children keep their parents on their toes, he swears it harder being a father than a Medjay but he still loves every second of it. Aya had never expected she get this far and be so happy. She is actually grateful for meeting Bayek.

She hates seeing the destruction that has been plaguing Egypt. The Pharoh doesn't seem to really care for his people anymore. When she meets Cleopatra, she believes in her within a second. She wants to see Egypt freed, she wants the people of Egypt to live again. Aya agrees to help her and even tries to encourage Bayek to help as well. It takes her a while before she understands he is doing it more for her then Cleopatra. Everything escalates, a new order is rising and it's one they're not sure how to feel about. They send the children away to stay with Bayek's grandparents, he hurts saying goodbye but she promises it won't be for long. Bayek promises too and promises to bring back something amazing for them.

She understands now why her mother sent her away. She understands that need to protect her children. Bayek holds her close and they watch the children leave with his Grandparents. He makes the same promise to her, "We won't be long Aya, we'll see them again very soon my love. I promise", he shouldn't make promises like these but she really just wants to hold onto that promise with that hope. They won't be long, they're children will be fine and so will they. Soon they'll be home, all together again.

She reaches a hand up to his face and they kiss, its deep and meaningful. They're in this together, no matter what happens.


End file.
